Goodbye Letter
by Clara Parlato
Summary: "In how many realities do I do something stupid like this for people I love?"
1. Goodbye Letter

"Lance?"

Being attacked by a Pidge from another universe was not on the paladins' plans. Being in another universe wasn't on the plans, in the first place. However, when you find a weird portal in the middle of a weird abandoned planet and your weird group consists of three curious teens, a half-galra young adult, a tired space big brother and an alien princess, there's a hundred percent of chance you will find yourself entering the portal, going to another universe and being attacked by a Pidge from said universe. Who was crying, bayard and helmet forgotten on the floor.

"Oh, my god, Lance!"

Who was tackling Lance in a hug in the middle of the weird abandoned planet from another universe.

"Pidge…?"

She only cried harder, tears running her cheeks, glasses fogging up, arms holding him like her life depended on it. Lance's instincts kicked in, letting the girl put her forehead in his chest, circling her with his long arms, thin fingers softly massaging her back. Strands of light brown hair curled into his fingers; that Pidge had longer hair and Lance admitted she looked good. Maybe he could convince Pidge, the one from his universe, to let it grow too.

"Are you okay…?" Shiro gave two hesitant steps in their direction. She may not be their Pidge, but she was still Pidge.

"Yeah, I'm—"the crying girl hiccupped—"fine." Other-Pidge stared at the Cuban boy's eyes, always the bluest blue, and smiled. "I'm sorry for that, I know you're not my Lance, but…" Her petite hands cupped his cheeks—they were red because _"__**my**__ Lance"?_—, squishing them. "I missed that stupid face."

"Hey!"

Other-Pidge laughed, completely ignoring the others, probably forgetting she was sitting on not-her-Lance's lap. She was older, maybe 20, and seemed taller. Some tears still fell and Lance was quick on wiping them with his thumbs. Instinct. A static sound came from her helmet, followed by a voice asking her if everything was all right. Keith's voice. A little deeper, but still, Keith's voice. Pidge let go of the boy's cheeks and grabbed the helmet with both hands. It was a little hard to get it when she refused to leave his lap, but she managed.

"Everything is fine, Keith. The portal disappeared once some people from another universe came through. Not enemies, thankfully."

"Please don't tell me it's a Slav." Came the voice of Shiro.

"Relax, space bro, no Slav."

"Great, this universe already has one and he's more than enough."

"The most traumatic thing to ever happen to Shiro was not being prisoner of the Galra; it was meeting Slav."

"Hush, Hunk. Yours was being attacked by food."

"Low blow, space bro, low blow," other-Pidge laughed, "No Slav around, thank God. No, someone better came from the portal. Us."

"Us? Voltron from another universe?"

"Yes, and it gets better." Lance had to pull his head back so Pidge would not hit it with her helmet. "C'mon, stupid, say hello!"

"Um… Hello…?" He tried.

A sharp breath was heard trough the communicator, together with gasps of surprise. Allura's voice came shaky.

"Is… Is that…?"

"Well, it's not our Lance, but you know…"

"Lance is Lance."

"Yeah, Lance is Lance."

"Pidge." Keith had that commanding tone usually only Shiro could pull off. "Bring that quiznaking idiot here, do you hear me?"

"We don't know what could happen, Keith, we could damage the universes. What if they being here is already damaging their universe?" The other Green Paladin argued half-heartedly.

"Fuck the universe, bring that quiznak here."

"Language!"

"Spanish!" The pilot and the technician exclaimed, ready to annoy the Black Paladin.

"Understood, emo boy. We'll be back in a tick."

* * *

The travel from the weird planet (Oqey was its name, according to other-Pidge) was quite nice. Pidge bombarded other-Pidge with questions, going from "how was Green in this universe" (Green purred a little every time she complimented her) to "please don't tell me you and Lance have a thing"—that made both Lance and other-Pidge blush.

_(The answer was no, by the way, they just were very close, although the light blush on the girl's cheeks was suspicious)._

"I didn't expect this universe to be so similar from ours." Hunk commented, trying to break the awkward silence Pidge's last question brought.

"Yes, well, not every universe is an inverted image from another. Some universes are so similar; you could easily forget you're not in the right one. The difference could be minimal, one person that doesn't exist or a plant that was extinct. It's all about possibilities."

"You seem to know a lot about that," Keith commented.

"Nah, I'm just entering on that field of science. Lance was the one you'd go ask about these things."

"Lance?!" The paladins yelled—Lance pointing to himself screaming "Me?!"

"Yup, in our final face off with Zarkon he was transported to another universe, he came back only a year after." Other-Pidge shoulders sagged. "It was a harsh year. Allura took his place as the pilot of the Blue Lion after many days of Shiro almost begging her, Keith later joined the Blade and found his mother. Then Lance came back and Lotor tried to kill us all…"

"That quiznaking prince."

Other-Pidge laughed again, looking at Lance fondly for a few seconds before focusing on landing her lion in the Castle of Lions together with the other lions.

"Your castle was not destroyed!"

"Actually, Hunk, it was. We just rebuilt it." She pointed towards the group of people waiting a few feet away from the lion. "Look at those impatient idiots." Stretching, she got up. "Let's go before the emo comes barging in."

Getting out of Green was overwhelming. Not because of the new castle, but because of the searching eyes of the paladins of that castle. The group watched them get out with focused eyes, clearly waiting for something. Keith was tense, Shiro tried to look not too desperate, Allura was clutching her hands together right on top of her heart and Hunk and Coran were already with tears on their eyes. No Lance around. Weird. Not a good weird. Voltron seemed… lifeless without Lance.

Speaking of him, the sensation of other-Pidge holding his wrist so tightly was strange. Not uncomfortable, just strange. The moment he finally put his feet on the castle floor, all the small talk his group was having with the other-Voltron stopped. Silence made itself present, other-Voltron staring directly at him. No one moved a muscle. Lance himself stopped and stared, waiting for their next move.

Other-Keith was the first one to move. With long steps, he sprinted towards the Blue Paladin. The longer hair in a low ponytail bounced a little and the fringe hid his eyes for a few moments. Lance prepared for… Something. He was not sure what, but he prepared himself anyways. Sadly, he didn't prepare for a hug, and it was exactly what he received.

"K-Keith?" He stammered, feeling other-Keith's shoulders shake, the warm hiccups and tears falling in his neck. He felt other-Pidge tighten her hold on his arm even more.

"Say that again."

"What?"

"Quiznak, Lance! Say that again!" He was begging, voice wavering.

"Keith…?"

"Once more." The Cuban boy was hugged tighter, he was sure he could feel other-Keith's heart drumming a samba in his chest. His arms slowly circled the black-haired man.

"Keith…"

"God, I missed your stupid voice."

"Hey! What's with you guys and calling me stupid?!"

Other-Pidge and other-Keith just laughed, the latter letting go only enough to be able to look at the blue eyes of the brunette. Bluest blue. Lance blushed, the warm hands on his hips were giving him shivers. They were so gentle, so big, so comforting. One of the thumbs was softly massaging him through the skintight fabric of his suit. He kind of just really wanted to lean in that man's embrace, forehead under his chin, and forget everything. His insecurities, his fears, his doubts, his longing. To feel like he was safe from everything. Like he was the only thing that mattered. And the other paladin's eyes were begging him to do exactly that, promising him such comfort and protection.

"Now, now, Keith, don't go hogging him," Other-Shiro said, breaking the spell.

Hesitantly, other-Keith let go of the boy, standing close to other-Pidge. The loss of warmth sent a wave of sudden despair into Lance's body, and if weren't for the just as sudden hug from other-Allura, he would've reached out and hugged the other-mullet. The warmth the princess brought wasn't enough, but was very nice. She too was crying, hugging him so firmly by his torso he was afraid she would break something. Other-Coran was next to hug him, the mustached man blabbering about how much he was missed. Other-Hunk joined, whatever was coming out of his mouth definitely were words at some point. Squished between the three, the Blue Paladin was having a hard time processing the affection. Tears were trying to come, but he held them, not sure why they were there.

Maybe he really needed a hug and just didn't know.

_(He knew.)_

_(The other-Voltron seemed to know too.)_

Other-Shiro finally was able to embrace the boy, filling his senses with that brotherly aura. Lance promptly hid his face on the other's neck, losing the battle against the tears. He let them go freely. Let them wash his soul. He felt foolish, crying for no reason.

_(Hurt less to be a fool than to be a liar.)_

_(Other-Shiro didn't seem to agree.)_

"Shh… I'm sorry, sharpshooter," Shiro whispered, "We're very sorry and they'll be too once they understand."

A few moments later, the rest of other-Team Voltron joined the hug, and, once again, the boy was overwhelmed with all the affection. It reminded him of home, where his family would do group hugs and no one ever knew who started it and who was hugging who. Slowly, one after the other, they let go of him, another wave of despair and another desperate need to bring them back to his arms. Other-princess invited them to go inside, saying it would be easier to find a way to send them back. His original team agreed silently, they too were stunned by what happened. Other-Pidge held his hand and other-Keith put an arm around his shoulders.

It was so comfortable.

Other-Voltron looked _so happy_. Allura was practically floating, Shiro couldn't stop smiling, Coran and Hunk wouldn't stop talking and Keith and Pidge refused to let go of Lance. They seemed to gravitate somehow around the paladin.

And Lance looked extremely comfortable, if the peaceful nap he was taking on other-Keith's lap while other-Pidge was cuddled on his lap was anything to go by. The team hadn't seen the boy so relaxed in a long time, they noticed suddenly, and a wave of fondness washed over them.

There was also a poke of guilty for not noticing before.

"We should take him to bed." Other-Shiro noted quietly.

Other-Keith effortlessly got up, holding Lance princess style with other-Pidge on top of the sleeping boy, also looking drowsy. Mumbling something about taking the two to his room, he gave the group his back and left. Other-Voltron only laughed, some shaking their heads.

"So… Those three…"

"No, they weren't a thing…" Other-Hunk answered Pidge's question before she could finish it. "Maybe if they had more time…"

"I noticed you don't have a Lance…" Allura started carefully, seeing the other team's faces slowly fall into resigned grief. "What happened?"

"Lance selfless idiocy happened. To save us, he let himself be consumed by the crystal, so it would have enough energy. It was our final battle, the last showdown against the galra, we couldn't afford to lose it… And Lance did everything he could to assure we wouldn't." Pressing a few buttons on the ships controls, Hunk made a holograph of Lance appear. "He even left a goodbye letter."

"_Hey, guys! Cool ninja sharpshooter Lance here! Now, what I'm going to say will sound dramatic, but if you're watching this, I'm probably not with you anymore. It sucks, I know, what are you all going to do without my breathtaking presence?" _Lance's image flickered, uncertain, and his smile dimmed._ "I'll put the jokes aside for now… Shocking, I know, but what I'm going to say is too important, so I want all of you to take it seriously for me, okay? The decision I took—" _He swallowed_—"may not be the best option, but right now we have no time to search for another solution. This needs to be done so Voltron can keep on saving the universe. I know you guys will miss me, those 365 years on the other universe gave me the self-love I needed to finally see the love you guys have for me, and I know it may leave a scar—or maybe it will be an injury that never heals—, but I want you to be strong. If not for the universe, if not for yourselves, at least for me. At least for those we lost, those you lost. Please, keep on fighting, my team, my family."_

"_Now, I have a lot to say to you guys. To Coran, I hope you know that you're like a dad to me, and a big source of inspiration. Please, keep taking care of them for me, yes? I'll miss your stories about Altea and our long talks about Earth and the other universe."_

"_Allura, gorgeous princess, I'm sorry about all those bad pick-up lines, except for the ones I used to make you smile. Not sorry for those, I want to see your smile even if it's exasperated. It's beautiful and makes to universe prettier, just like you. I hope you remember you're a great woman and can do anything you set your mind into, so don't ever lose hope."_

"_Shiro, you beautiful Team Mom, you're still my hero. No matter what happens, no matter how much you think you need to be strong, follow your own words and work with the team, stop rubbing your stubbornness on Keith. Being alone makes no one stronger, silly man."_

"_Hunk, my brother, my friend, my platonic soulmate… I love you to bits, man; I thank your existence every second of mine. You're the best, never forget that. And I'm sorry for not being able to continue telling you that, but, eh, you gotta do what you gotta do, right?"_

"_Katie… We've been friends for some time and I scold myself every day for never asking to be more. You are the smartest, most impressive girl I had the honor to meet, the honor to love. I'm sorry for being too much of a coward and not telling you my exact feelings. Keep being your amazing self, Katie. I love you."_

"_Keith, my man, my samurai. You're also someone I wished I wasn't such a coward to ask out. Don't think I didn't see it, mullet. I love you too. You, Katie and I… Now, that's a team, eh? We would've been amazing together. You are an impulsive hothead, but you have a great heart and beautiful soul. If you ever change, I want it to be for the better."_

"_I can already hear you guys crying. I won't be dead, just not exactly alive, so, please, don't grieve. I will always be part of this Castle, now just literally, and I will always be watching you people, so don't you dare lose your motivation, or I'll haunt you! No witch will take me out of here, you hear me?"_

"_Can… Can I make a last request, though? Can you tell my family back on Earth that I never stopped loving them? That I never stopped thinking about them? That I never stopped fighting because of them? Mama's going to get angry together with Veronica, but they'll calm down in a bit. Just let them cry it out, yeah? It's not like they don't know all that already, I just wanted to give them those last words."_

"_Time has come… I guess now is where I say goodbye? I don't want to. So, until next time. Until the Universe allows us to meet again… Or until I'm conscious enough to chase after each one of you."_

"_We'll meet again, even if I have to fight another empire to get to you. That's a promise. And you know how I am with promises."_

Tears were running down their faces by the time Lance's voice finally stopped echoing and the hologram vanished. With the corner of his eyes, Shiro saw how the other-Voltron seemed calm, as if they'd watched it enough times to be able to hold back the urge to cry. He wouldn't be surprised to find out if that was the case, because he knew he would watch it at least twice a day.

"I want to see him."

"What?"

"I want to see your Lance."

"Hunk, I don't think—"

"Sure."

* * *

To say the team was surprised to hear Hunk of all people asking to see other-Lance was one thing. To tell how absolutely gob smacked they were when other-Voltron accepted the request promptly was another.

It was almost as if they were waiting for it. They were wishing it. Wanting it. They wanted some reason to go there and see their teammate, it was clear as they silently guided the team to where the crystal was resting. Just like it was clear they wanted a reason to watch that "goodbye letter" once again.

The team held a breath when their eyes finally fell on the crystal.

"He's…"

"Asleep, most scanners say… It's hard to tell," other-Allura explained, "But one thing we are sure of, he is still watching over us."

Other-Lance's face was peaceful, a slight smile, his eyes gently closed. He was still in his blue armor. Arms extended as if inviting someone for a hug. His hair was longer, a bit past his shoulders, the ends a clear white. He stood there, inside the blue crystal, powering the Castle and guarding his family.

"Zelda much?"

The team couldn't find it inside themselves to laugh at the other-Hunk's joke, but they did smile softly.

"Is there any way?"

"We don't know, Keith. We wanted to put a new balmeran crystal in his place, but Slav said the chance of him actually dying is big. So, until we find a way to bring that chance down…" Other-Shiro sighed.

"… I won't let this happen."

Both teams understood what Keith meant.

Lance would sacrifice himself, no matter what no matter how, for the people he loved. No hesitation, no regrets.

As the people he loved, they would make sure he didn't do it.

For they too would sacrifice themselves for him.

No hesitation, no regrets.


	2. All Of Them

"_We'll meet again, even if I have to fight another empire to get to you. That's a promise. And you know how I am with promises."_

"Is it done?"

"Yes, Slav. It's done."

Slav watched the man let fat tears roll down his dark cheeks. Slav had met many people, and had seen many more with his species' curse, but none of them was in the same level as the man in front of him. None of them had the same burning love for whatever the heart carried. None of them had the same selfless desire to protect. None of them had the same fierce resolve of doing what they believe they should do.

None of them but Lance and his alternate versions.

To say Slav admired the man was an understatement. Slav admired the man in every reality, even the ones where Lance wasn't a good person, or a person at all.

Because Lance would always be an admirable creature.

"Hey, Slav?"

"Yes?"

"Is there any reality I'm not a selfish idiot who leaves his team behind?"

"Lance is Lance."

Lance snorted, walking to stand where the crystal should be, mumbling about weird aliens and cryptic chicken-caterpillars.

Slav shook his head. Lance was the most selfish selfless creature there was. Even when facing Death—or what could be considered Death—he was chastising himself for leaving his team behind when his choice would save said team.

"In how many realities do I do something stupid like this for people I love?"

The alien didn't have the time to answer, as Lance was involved by what was left of the crystal, being imprisoned inside the transparent cage for an undetermined eternity. Serene smile and open arms, embracing his fate for the sake of his beloved family.

"You sacrifice yourself for your loved ones in all of them."


End file.
